Spirits
by AdamineTerra
Summary: In X791, and the long awaited Winter Grand Magic Games has finally arrived overseas. When Kings Toma and Isaac open the games up in the Kingdom Lancet, Catori leaps at the chance to spread her guild's name across the globe. Will Kindred Spirit become top dog, or will a group of hired assassins take out Lancet's top guild once and for all? Book Five in the Mages of Lancet Series
1. Vroom Vroom

**Thanks to a ton of writing that I was able to do over my December Break, I have two new stories in my Mages of Lancet Series to show to you all. I hope you enjoy Book Five, Spirits.**

**To those just now reading the story and who may wind up interested in the series as a whole, here are the story titles.**

**(The Adamine Terra Series)**

**Hunt and be Hunted**

**Tablet and a Tome**

**Magical Massacre**

**(The Mages of Lancet Series)**

**Demon Within, a story of King Isaac and Kagura**

**Modeling Under Snow, a story of playboy Prince Urian and Mirajane**

**Lost Mage to Good Home, a story on Bickslow's little sister Winry and Master Laxus**

**Hired to Kill, a story of an untouchable assassin named Katja and Rogue**

**Spirits, this one you're looking at right now**

**NOTICE!**

**I will have more in this series. I still have the rest of King Isaac's guard. So far, Hollis Flight is paired with Millianna, Sven Saab (Katja's brother) is with Chelia, and Felix is with Meredy. Also, if anyone of you are familiar with Adamine Terra's mother dragon Firmalione, I will be writing a story for her. She is paired with Acnologia because for reasons that I won't share, the dragon becomes a human.**

**Now then, back to Spirits...**

* * *

Prologue

She remembered it so vividly. The water, the spray of salt across her skin, and the way her lungs floundered in her chest for air. She'd plunged into the icy water head first. Just when she'd thought she was going to die, her sister had come for her.

With blue-purple hair waving underneath the water, Winry Polterom dove deep. Twelve year old legs kicked hard in the water, and a reaching hand stretched out. But, it wasn't a human hand. The hand that stretched forth was the hand of the catalyst her soul had been transferred into.

A body made of stuffing, stich work, and cloth reached out in the raging waves. With this new body, Catori cried for her twin sister. With this new body Catori was rescued from a fate worse than death.

When her wet, stuffed animal face breeched the surface of the water, Winry held her sister's lost soul tight in her arms. Powerful blasts of ocean rage slammed the girls in their faces, and their blue eyes hastily searched for two humans bodies lost in the tides.

The bodies were of their big brother Bickslow and the body Catori's soul had been born within.

All around them cannons blasted. Mages and Lancet Normans, humans unable to wield magic, fought. They fought. They bled. They died. Despite the cacophony of chaos around them, the sisters frantically searched.

Without a mouth that could speak Catori was forced to hold onto Winry. Her sister became her voice. Winry cried, "Bickslow! Big brother!"

Bickslow… Catori remembered his name as well as she remembered the sight of his body being hauled from the sea. Pirates reached for his large frame. They snagged him by the arms, hauling him inside of a wooden ship. Without a mouth to speak with, Catori couldn't direct her sister towards their brother.

Instead, Catori was forced to watch her sister scream in vain to the various rowboats that were sent to collect refugees. With fear chilling her soul to its very pit, Catori mentally screamed. She screamed in rage at the Lancet Normans. She screamed for revenge. She screamed for freedom. She screamed at the sight of her brother's limp body being taken off to only Spirit knew where. When Winry was hauled up from the water by unseen hands, Catori's stuffed animal body was drawn up with it. She was hauled up and away from the only brother she had.

* * *

Vroom Vroom

_Kingdom of Lancet_

_Guild Kindred Spirit_

Impatiently, Catori lurked outside of the hallway. She stalked in the shadows like a weary predator, but this haunting movement of her body wasn't in rage. It was in excitement. Her entire form was shivering with adrenaline, excitement. She just couldn't sit still, and with every damned second that her twin spent in her bedroom fixing her hair was another second that Catori hastened in her pacing.

Today was an extremely important day. Today was Kindred Spirit's time to shine. The Grand Magic Games, a mage festival to test the strength of mages to find the strongest guild, was being held in the Lancet kingdom for the first time. She couldn't wait to see the opponents from Fiore, and she couldn't wait to show her big brother just how powerful she'd become.

Only a year ago had the family been reunited. Princess Adamine, princess of Lancet, had come back to the kingdom, and with her was an army of mage guilds. One guild in particular? Fairy Tail.

That army of mages from Fiore had liberated the Norman tyranny that had stolen her big brother from her when she was twelve years old. Now, Catori was twenty four years old. She was ready to kick her brother ten ways to Sunday then dance on top of his unconscious body. All those years of elder brother bullying were going to be kicked in the balls, and Catori could get started on her way to the capital Lance if Winry would hurry her prissy ass up.

Stomping her foot in one of the few feminine mannerisms that Catori had, she stalked back to her twin's bedroom door. She knew what Winry was doing in there. Ever since Winry and Laxus had hooked up a year ago, the girl had taken her time fixing herself up when she knew Master Laxus was going to be around. It sickened Catori.

As a proud member of the pansexual community, Catori didn't understand the need to Super Girlie-fie herself when in the presence of her chosen lover. Catori threw it all out there when she found someone she liked. She didn't hide herself behind make up, clothing, or a false front. And, while Catori wasn't accusing her favorite and only twin of such, she just didn't get the whole _I must be sexy for him _philosophy.

Turning in her knee high leather boots, Catori flattened herself against Winry's door. She dramatically whined, "UGH! Winry, if he wants to screw you, he'll just screw you. There's no reason for you to get dressed up just to take it all off."

A shocked squeal erupted from the other woman's bedroom, and in a predictable motion Catori's body tumbled forward through Win's open doorway. With a successful grin Tori tumbled back up to her feet.

Winry howled, "Tori, that is not why I'm getting dressed up! Holy Ghost, you're worse than Bickslow and our dad combined!" She was about to leap on her sister, but Catori predicted the move.

Slyly, Tori slithered around Win. Before the other woman could recover from the tackle, Tori had Winry in a headlock. Like the tomboy she was, Catori did the only reasonable thing an oldest twin could do in this situation. She mussed Winry's perfectly spiraled blue-purple locks until they were nothing but a purple fuzz atop her skull.

True to her magic, Winry clenched her sister's arm tight. The many ribbons that she wore came alive with the activation of her Partial Possession Magic. The next thing Catori knew she had her hands tied behind her back. A hairbrush bonked Tori on the top of her head, and Winry hastily set to rights her perfect locks.

"You should have been a boy," Winry hissed playfully. Her tongue stuck out as Catori snickered in her bonds.

"And, you should have been a princess, Mrs. Dreyar." Catori's own tongue shot out from between her rosy lips. The tongue ring she had glistened in lamplight, and in the mirror it reflected the emblem of Kindred spirit, two crossed scythes. The symbol on her tongue matched the tattoo across her left cheek, signaling to everyone that Catori had once been the master of this wonderful guild.

The brush Winry was done using to fix her hair flew in the air to smack Catori in the forehead. The red faced Seith Mage barked, "I am not Mrs. Dreyar. Cut that out! The Missus and Mister jokes are reserved for Big Brother and Mina only. You got that?" Like she was holding a dagger, Winry stuck her tube of hot pink lipstick out in warning.

Yeah. She might as well have been holding a dagger. No. Wait. Catori would have rather it been a dagger. Winry loved putting make up on her rebellious twin, and Catori loved running away from her when she had the wicked tools of _girliefication_.

Ignoring the threat as best she could, Tori grumbled, "Hurry up. Dad said we could ride my bike if we wanted to leave before the rest of the guild."

Ah. Her bike. It was a beautiful piece of machinery that Catori loved as much as the loved the guild, her family, and Princess Adamine, future wife of Bickslow if the Polterom family had anything to do with it. The sport bike was sleek black. It took curves like the hands of a lover, and Catori could go from zero to sixty miles per hour in one point two seconds. Ah. Yeah, the craft was a beauty.

As if Winry knew it would ruin Catori's bike riding fantasies, she mentioned, "It'll ruin my hair and outfit."

Catori could have dropped to her knees in anguish. She wanted to go to Capital Lance to meet Fairy Tail at Port Regale before they got in. Members of the king's royal guard were going to meet with each guild to take them to their hotels. With a recent increase in mage murders in the country, the king was taking special precautions to make sure the Grand Magic Games went smoothly. When he heard that Catori and Winry might be coming on the day Fairy Tail arrived, he'd eagerly encouraged their escort services. Now, if Tori could just get Winry to stop being such a girl, they could be on their way.

Deciding that falling to her knees in anguish might be the right thing to do at the moment, Catori promptly dropped down. With Winry's ribbons unlocking her hands, she held them over her head. Catori pleaded, "Please, Winry. Oh, great and powerful Winry Polterom, bestest baby twin in the whole wide world, please, come with me to Port Regale. Dad won't let me go by myself because he doesn't want me to harass Pretty Boy Freed, so you have to go to make sure I stay on my best behavior."

Winry shook her head, and Tori couldn't quite say that she blamed her sister. Catori Polterom was number one in the art of hunting down the prettiest of boys. She hunted them like a cougar, and Freed Justine was one of her favorites. He ran, and Catori loved to chase.

Freed had yet to fall for her advances, but Catori refused to give up! Well, part of her refusal was because no one else had sparked her interest, and another part was just because her family's natural tendency to torment people he or she liked came out when he was around. Did she want to go one on one with Freed in a serious relationship? Oh, hell, no! Did she enjoy watching his baby blues light up in hysteria when she came prowling around the corner for him? Oh, hell, yes!

Either way, Spyro Polterom, aka Dad, didn't want Catori interrupting what he and Vixen Polterom, aka Mom, thought was possible marriage between two of their kids. Yeah, Catori's cougar-like tendencies tended to ruin romantic moments, and every time that Catori's spidey senses tingled at the idea that either Winry or Bickslow were having an intimate moment with their significant other, she loved busting in there to ask absurd questions.

One such instance was when Bickslow was finally having his first kiss with Princess Adamine. Catori had burst through the door to howl, "Big Sister Mina about to get her some!"

Another moment had happened between Winry and Laxus. The two were in a heated make out session, and Catori just happened to be strolling by. She popped her head in the door to ask, "You kids alright in there? Need some snacks, maybe a condom?"

All in all, Catori wasn't invited on double dates, and since Bickslow had been asking some particularly curious questions to Winry, Spyro and Vixen suspected possible marriage between the runaway princess of Lancet and her Seith Mage partner in crime. Yes, Catori was to be on her best behavior during the Grand Magic Games. It sucked.

Catori kept her bowing position on the floor for a moment longer, and after a while, Winry finally let out a slow sigh. She dropped to her knees in her white dress then huffed, "Fine, but you have to promise me something."

Lifting her head, Catori tilted her head. "What?"

"You have to promise me not to ruin anything between Bix and Mina. Evergreen and Freed are suspicious about the way the two of them have been acting, and Laxus told me that Bickslow has been acting out of character. Now, Lancet natives don't propose the same way that Fiore natives do. We have no clue which custom Bickslow might pick," Winry explained like she was giving away some big secret. Likely, she was. If there was a sister that Bickslow confided in, that sister would be named Winry. Bickslow treated Catori like a little brother, and that was just how Tori liked it. Still, she was just a smidge jealous that Win knew more than she did about this situation.

Nonetheless, Tori put her hand to her forehead in mock salute. "Mission Don't Screw Potential Chance at Baby Bickslows and Minas begins now. Anyway, can we get on the bike now? Tori likes to go Vroom Vroom, and Tori can't go Vroom Vroom if Winry doesn't hurry her ass up!"

* * *

**Okay, Glitter Spires, I hope you saw the tidbit that was made just for you because of a comment you made in Magical Massacre. Hopefully, I got a reaction out of you because of reasons that I'm not going to outright say. Heh. Heh. Heh.**

**On another note isn't Catori just the most lady-like person you've ever met? I mean, really, and most of you thought that Bickslow was a pervert. Just meet his _used-to-be-before-Tenrou_ little sister.**


	2. Run Pretty Boy Run

Run, Pretty Boy, Run

_Port Regale_

The sight of Freed causing a fit in public had Cana raising her eyes over the rim of her mug. Freed was the master of posterity. He was the king of all that was polite society. For him to be making a fit, not about Laxus, amidst the guild had a lot of people turning heads.

Right now one of the newer members of the guild, princess of Lancet and currently Fairy Tail's adamantine dragon slayer, was tugging on Freed's arm. She had one foot on a wall of Freed's runes and her hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Using the leverage from the rune wall, Adamine tugged as hard as she could. Freed wasn't budging.

"Come on, Freed. It's not that big a deal," Adamine grunted as she jerked hard on Freed's arm. All it got was his runes launching her backwards.

"Not a big deal! That woman refuses to leave me alone! The last time that she got her hands on me she-she-she…" He appeared too horrified to even explain it. His blue eyes were wider than the moon, and he appeared paler than usual.

To get such a reaction out of Freed was almost unheard of. Cana wasn't going to believe a woman had gotten under the man's skin until Bickslow laughed, "Oi! That's my sister you're talking about!" With just that simple sentence, Cana understood.

Her lips turned into a secret grin behind her mug. Catori Polterom. She was one of Bickslow's little sisters, little sisters no one knew about until just last year. Cana herself hadn't been too surprised that Bickslow had a family. Her cards had pretty much unveiled any secrets he could have hidden about himself, but still, Catori Polterom… She was… She was something.

According to Adamine and Bickslow, Catori had achieved the title of manizer in the seven years that Fairy Tail had spent frozen on Tenrou. She was the Cougar of Lancet, a woman who didn't just get under your skin. She got in your soul. Where Urian was the womanizer of Lancet, Catori was the manizer. At least, that was what the rumors said.

There were also rumors of her pansexuality. Catori Polterom was a free spirit. She loved loving and didn't care what you considered yourself or what the doctor said your gender was. If she wanted a piece of you, she was going to try to get it.

Also, Freed Justine was Catori's current obsession.

In the few times that Cana had seen Catori and Freed together, it was apparent that Catori enjoyed hunting down the pretty boy. She prowled around like a hungry tigress, and when she finally got her hands on him, Freed had refused to tell anyone of what happened between the two. It was like an Ichiya and Erza moment except where both parties were attractive.

Right now, Cana enjoyed Freed's obvious reluctance to exit the recently ported Fairy Tail ship. As Evergreen set to work rewriting Freed's runes, Adamine didn't stop trying to get Freed out of the runes. With both of the females of the Raijinshuu working at Freed's runes, the man didn't stand a chance, and with a sly grin Cana noticed the sound of a magic bike approaching in the background.

Through the city streets ahead, Cana could hear women screaming. Men hollered in protest. Children ran in fear. This was about to get good, and Cana decided she would carry a beer bottle with her to watch it all play out.

Cana's body sashayed atop the main deck. With her hands grasping the railing of the ship, Cana eagerly sought out the screams that went alongside the sound of a sport bike's mechanical purr. Sure enough the she-devil was on her way.

* * *

Coming hot around a corner, Catori's sleek, black bike hauled ass. The bike reared up like a raging steed. Her front tire popped down with a vicious slap against the asphalt. Without giving hardly any care to her surroundings, Catori Polterom flew through the city streets.

People leaped away before they got ran over. The balloons in children's hands were forgotten as the kids ran for their lives. Like a professional driver Catori avoided a child who hadn't gotten out of the way quick enough. She moved in seemingly slow motion to lean over on her bike, and as the kid stared in horrified awe Catori took a victorious bite out of his cotton candy. Slow motion ending, Catori ripped her body back vertical.

With the pink fluff hastily gobbled up in her plump lips, she took a split second turn towards a ramp. Her bike charged up the ramp at a breakneck speed, and when she leaped skyward, Catori did her traditional greeting to her big brother.

With Winry screaming in fear behind her sister, Catori distended her long tongue to flaunt her Kindred Spirit tongue ring. Her hand came up in the rock sign, and Catori came to a screeching halt. Brake smoked flowed all around her like she was some kind of smoke demon.

At just the sight of Catori, Freed turned tail and ran.

Catori didn't seem too phased by it. If anything, she simply pulled her helmet off her purple head and shook it off like she didn't even see him. Beautiful, chaotic locks of hair slashed out violently, and when Catori stopped freeing her helmet hair, she beamed with her canines flashing.

Cana approved. Anyone who could get Freed to run and hide deserved a hard drink and a slap on the back. Making her way passed Evergreen and Adamine who were on Freed Patrol, Cana decided she might as well introduce herself to her escort.

When Catori caught glimpse of Freed bolting at just the sight of her wicked entrance, her entire body thrummed with the desire to chase after him. One stern look from Winry halted her in her tracks though. As much as Catori enjoyed tormenting the pretty boy with her domineering ways, she wasn't here to play with her food. Catori was here to greet her big brother, future big sister, and whoever else had gotten sent out for the Grand Magic Games.

So, she hung her helmet off the handle of her baby then tossed hair out of her face with a rough hand. After taking one look at Bickslow's beaming face, she pounced. Her arms wrapped around her big brother tight, and she nearly tackled him to the ground. Typically, Catori would have greeted Bickslow with a surprise attack, but after Winry giving her that lecture on not ruining any moments, Catori decided she'd be better off keeping it cool.

"Biiiickslow!" Catori howled into her big brother's shoulder.

Hastily, he scooped her up to swing her around and around. "Catoriiii!" he cried out.

After a moment, he finally dropped her to the ground. His hand came down on her do-rag. The red fabric rocked back and forth on her skull, shifting the skull and crossbones placed on her forehead. There were only a few people who could screw with her do-rag. Bickslow was one of them. Any other time, someone would be losing a hand.

"How's everyone been in Kindred Spirit?" Bickslow wondered. He may have been talking to his sister, but Tori didn't miss the way his chin moved in the direction of Mina's approach. Guy had it bad.

Beaming, Catori replied, "Pretty good." Her thumb pushed in the direction of Winry. Sure enough, she had wrapped her arms around big, brawny Laxus and hadn't let go. The way they kissed was enough to make Catori sigh. "Obviously, that one's been waiting for this ever since King Isaac got the word out. Oh? And, I have a question for you Big Brother."

Bickslow looked like his usual high collar was getting a little hot. Almost immediately, his hand reached up to loosen his mantle from around his neck. Nonetheless, he responded, "Really now? What would that be?"

Catori slithered in close to her elder sibling. Getting to her tip toes, she leaned in to purr, "Oh, I was just wondering how you and Adamine have been doing. She seems to be smiling a lot more here lately, and you seem to be acting more goofy than usual. Is love in the air, Bixie, or is it just the hormones? 'Cause if it is, I want what you're having."

Behind his visor, Catori was positive that Bickslow's eyes were darting around for an out, and finally, he found it. Winry finished her passionate love fest with Laxus at last. Her blue eyes were narrowing in on Catori's sly mannerisms, and Bickslow took just that moment to greet, "Winry! I missed you, baby sister!"

Even as the two entered a familial love fest, Catori just clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. _Bickslow, your secret's days are numbered, _she thought even as she got around to greeting Laxus.

"You look as hunky as always, Laxus-dear," Catori mentioned in her seductive voice. She wasn't flirting. If anything, she was purring before she distended her claws at his throat. Catori was the cat in the pound that purred instead of hissing, and Laxus knew her deceiving ways.

He didn't give her an inch. With a calm smirk, he replied, "And, you look just as mischievous as usual. Planning on a new torment for your favorite Pretty Boy?"

Catori inwardly scowled. Either he knew she had to be on her honor code, or Laxus was just being his usual taunting self. No matter, Catori just snickered, "Na. Not today. While the GMG is in town, I have to be a good girl. It's a shame really." She checked her claws then scanned the area for the females in the Raijinshuu. They were nowhere to be found. Must be on Freed Duty.

* * *

**This chapter was purposefully made to be short. The next moment is important in my eyes, so it gets its own chapter.**

**I really appreciate it when you all review and do that whole following and favoriting bit. Honestly, it's the comments that really make me want to keep writing if I have to tell the truth.**

**If you're a reader from another one of my series or another story in this series, gimme a shout out. I love to know I'm getting people to come back for my writing.**

**Also, this is the first time that I've ever written about a same sex ship. It shouldn't be difficult given that love is the same no matter what your preference, but we'll see how my writing does with a ship I'm happily calling Catana! CatoriXCana**

**Oh! Oh! Oh!**

**I truly need some assistance in the idea of designing competitions for the GMG. So far, I have the general context. It's a six day tournament. There will be one event a day, and the first day will be solely to knock the contestants down to ten guilds.**

**Okay. Going off of that, I have one event per day with five battles each day. All the guild members that partake are chosen by majority vote and the request of Kings Isaac and Toma.**

**I have yet to come up with a preliminary event to knock the groups to ten guilds, but I do have Event One.**

**Event One- "Search and Destroy" Ten guild flags are hidden in capital Lance. There are three searchers and two guards. The objective is to collect as many flags as possible and return to your guild's given base before time is up. Points are decided on the number of flags with a possibility of a perfect score of ten.**

**If anyone has specific matches or ideas for events, PM or leave it in a review.**

**Okay, I swear! I'm done with the author's notes. This is me leaving. I promise!**


	3. Reserved Spaces

**At last, I have finished chapter three. Sorry for the delay. Major case of too much class work combined with writer's block. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Reserved Spaces

Catori was about to do her standard threatening of Laxus. The whole_ Hurt-My-Sister-And-I'll-Gut-You-Like-A-Fish_ spiel. She was about to, but then her eye caught sight of someone sashaying her way down the pier like she owned the place. The sight of brunette hair had Catori thinking it was either Mina or Ever, but when a new Fairy Tail mage approached, Catori couldn't place her.

Her hair ran in wide waves down her sun kissed face. Thick eyelashes lined big, brown eyes. She had a pretty face, and when she pulled a beer bottle away from her lips, Catori took in the sight of full, pink lips. Still, Catori's eyes roamed around on the approaching woman's body. All she was wearing across her breasts was a bikini top, and she had on a pair of black jeans held up by a hot pink belt. Tori knew her from somewhere. After catching a glimpse of the Fairy Tail mark on her lower, left ab, Catori was amazed she didn't remember a woman as beautiful as that in the guild.

Then again… Catori had tunnel vision when it came to potential love interests. She only saw the person she desired, and while that was a good thing for loyalty, it was a horrible thing when her interest wasn't interested.

Without Freed anywhere around, Catori could look at other people without distraction, and while Freed's proper, pretty boy persona caught the eye of Tori, this woman's near rebellious, cocky persona had Tori paying attention.

Catori cast the woman one of her charming smiles, and it was returned with aplomb. "So, you're a part of the Fairy Tail crew?" Catori greeted to the female.

The brunette nodded and pulled her beer from her lips. "Cana Alberona but we've met before," she explained.

Raising a brow, Tori mentioned, "We have?"

"Yup. It was brief. You came to the guild looking for Freed. Master and Mirajane were locked behind runes, so they couldn't give away his whereabouts. Since I was the only one not locked up, you asked me. Remember? He was in the broom closet cowering in fear."

Now, Catori remembered. Yes, she had come to the guild a little less than a year ago. The mission had been to hunt down some Lancet mages whose parents wanted them home, but she'd stopped by Fairy Tail on her quest.

Mostly, she'd stopped by under orders from her parents to see how Bickslow and Mina were. The two were pining hard for a grandchild to pass the family name down on, so Catori had been on a slight spy mission. Even though, Catori had made some time for Freed.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Freed had enjoyed the thrill ride Catori had taken him on when she took him dirt bike riding. She'd taken him BASE jumping, sky diving, and they'd even dove in a cage surrounded by sharks. Freed had flipped out at that last one, but they were still alive. Hey, in Catori's book that meant another day well spent. The fact that he was hiding from her right now had to deal with something much larger than their secret thrills.

Pushing that thought aside, Catori beamed at Cana. Yeah, she remembered this girl now. She'd been sitting with a barrel between her legs. With ease she'd hauled that liquid filled cask up to her lips. Tori had found the woman awesome, but at the moment her head had been filled with thoughts of getting her claws inside of a certain green headed male that she'd barely paid Cana any attention whatsoever.

Catori slapped her hand into the air. "Nice to re-meet ya, Cana."

"The same," Cana replied. An easy-going smile crept up the woman's face, and she happily accepted the hand offered to her. "So, you'll be our escort to the inn?"

Catori gave a slow, steady nod. Her eyes were still looking for Adamine. Since the woman possessed three guild marks, Catori was hoping she could ask Master Makarov if Adamine could partake in Kindred Spirit. Well, either Adamine or Bickslow. After the Great Battle of Lancet, the one that got King Isaac perched on the throne, Bickslow and Adamine had been given guild marks by Winry and Catori's father.

Adamine's extra mark was because she was a part of King Isaac's Royal Guard. Should something happen to the king, Adamine was the third in line for the throne. Those markings were a way to make sure that if Prince Urian or King Isaac were murdered, that a mage would remain in power. It was all a strategy to keep Normans from throwing mages back into slavery. It was one of their many attempts to get Normans used to mages having equal rights. Just like these games were.

Running a hand through her feminine Mohawk, Catori beamed in the direction of Cana. She replied, "Sure am. I was hoping to get ahold of Makarov before we set off. Kindred Spirit's running low on mages that have the balls to participate. According to the Lancet police force, called the Magician's Alliance, all mages that have been signed in to go, have either gone missing or gotten murdered. I'm thinking that if I could get either Adamine or Bickslow to come to our team, we could stand a chance against the best guild in Fiore."

Cana's smile was easygoing. "So, you're still thinking like a guild master even though you gave the reins over to your parents."

Tori shrugged. "Well, yeah. It was their guild in the first place." She gave a pause and glanced over towards Winry. The girl may have been smiling and hanging on Laxus's every word, but the fact of the matter was that Winry was unnerved. "Our parents are thinking about giving up leadership and letting us take the guild master seats. Kindred Spirit's never been under the control of a single mage. It's always been a partnership of dual masters but Winry…" Catori's head shifted back to the underlying sadness in Winry's eyes. One had to look hard for it, but it was most definitely there. If Win and Tori took the master's seat, Winry wouldn't be able to go to Fiore as much. Thus, it would be pointless for her to keep seeing Laxus.

That was Catori's baby twin's biggest problem right now, and it was a problem that Catori had to consider as well. If Winry didn't lead the guild alongside her, Catori didn't know who she would get to help her out. Kindred Spirit just didn't have a single leader.

A hand smacked Catori on the back, and she suddenly found herself spun around. With Cana's toned arm around Tori's shoulders, the already toasted mage cried, "That's a conversation for a later date. Right now, we're supposed to party!"

Catori's mouth widened into a powerful grin.

* * *

With Freed being drug around in her headlock, Adamine stepped off the boat. Her eyes scanned the heavy crowd that surrounded the port. Never in Adamine's life had she ever suspected to be able to see such a beautiful sight.

Both Mages and Normans filled the streets. They waved banners and cried out for their favorite guild members. Already, Adamine could see a poster of Laxus. Some girl was dressed up in clothes identical to Natsu's. Pin ups of Mirajane hung in the windows of a few stores.

She was so stunned by the fact that her cold, depressing kingdom could become so lively right after a battle that she didn't hear Freed complaining in her grip. Something pressed on her arm, and she finally blinked down. Vivid emerald eyes took in the sight of Freed Justine. He grumbled, "Fine! I won't run off, but you have to make sure that Catori doesn't…" His words faded out. Just what had happened between the two of them? It was like a sexy female Ichiya after a male Erza around here.

Adamine felt her arms loosen. Even so, she warned, "You run away, and I'll lock the both of you in the same room together." Her eyes gave him no quarter, and he looked to be pouting.

Mina was going to steady an even tighter look of warning on him until she caught sight of the Polterom Twins. If the fact that Freed's body was stiffening beside her wasn't clue enough, Adamine could definitely tell Catori had caught sight of Adamine because the girl charged up the boat dock.

"Big sister, Mina!" Catori cried before diving against Adamine's body. Strong arms wrapped around the little sister that she'd never had, and Adamine felt Freed slipping away from her grasp.

"Tori, I missed you!" Adamine cheered. She crushed the girl tight and suddenly, they weren't hugging anymore. They were in a competition of who could squeeze who the tightest.

Fangs shimmered in the late evening sun as Catori locked her arms by the wrists around Adamine's back. "You look different. Happy couple living making you gain weight?" the female taunted.

Adamine just sneered with her fangs elongating. She spun out of Catori's hold then lifted her leg up to smash it against Tori's blocking arms. The girl's eyes narrowed. Had Adamine not been so used to the woman's Forced Possession Seith Magic, she might not have noticed the glistening of crimson power twinkling in blue eyes.

With her eyes closed Adam replied, "Ha! If I gained any kind of weight it would be muscle. You know I don't eat junk. Drives your brother crazy."

Using her ears, Adamine hunted Catori down. When she heard footsteps running close, she dove in to tackle Tori to the deck of the ship. The woman let out an _Oof_ of sound, but she didn't stop from slamming her fist at Adam's throat.

Hastily, Adam covered her weak spot with her shoulder. She rose up from Catori and bared her fangs. She was going to release a miniature version of her dragon's roar at the girl, but Catori said something that made Adam's head tilt off to the side.

The woman taunted, "So no feelings of nausea, tiredness. Back Pains?"

Even though her eyes were still closed Adamine wondered, "What are you insinuating, Catori?"

A laugh that went unseen by eyes still held tightly shut caught Adamine's ears. The body pinned beneath her shrugged upwards. Tori whispered, "So… she's not pregnant. Come on. What is Bickslow hiding? Or…"

Opening her eyes, Adamine blinked down at Catori. The woman was studying Adam's stomach like she was trying to count each strand of sinew that made up her six pack. "Tori?"

Blue eyes flew to meet Adam's emerald gaze. The nervous laughter spilling from Catori's lips was only confusing Adam further. More than that, though, Adamine wanted to know what that P word she said earlier was.

Pregnancy? Adam had assumed that was what the girl had said, but Mina didn't know what it meant. Although her mother dragon had been quite thorough with educating Adamine in matters of science, anatomy, and everything human, she had stopped being educated when she turned thirteen, the day that Firmalione had left her. Or… Adamine thought she was about thirteen around then. Still, Adam had never been educated in that word.

Catori didn't let her think about it too much. The woman rose up when Adamine offered her a hand. Leaning in closely to Adamine, Catori checked her out from her boots to her cropped biker jacket. "You're not wearing your usual clothes," Catori pointed out.

"No. It's early winter in Lancet. My vest and shorts won't do me much good at this time of year." Adamine pointed to the direction of dark clouds filled with snow.

Catori wasn't letting whatever was in her head go. She prowled around Adamine's body, checking out every inch of covered skin. "So… no nausea? Lightheadedness? Nothing?"

Adamine shrugged. "Well, I got motion sickness even after taking a Troia pill. Aside from that. No. Why the medical questions? You aren't Winry."

Unlike battle crazy Catori, Winry's magic was steeped in healing. Winry could put her soul within the body of another person to suck out feelings of terror, rage, and hate. Her techniques also could heal certain mental illnesses. Since their father, Spyro Polterom and master of Kindred Spirit, had multiple phantom souls inside of his body, he was constantly bombarded by memories and the lives of the dead. Winry could calm those souls by absorbing their pain. For someone like Catori who used her magic in a manner similar to her brother to be asking medical conditions, perhaps, something was wrong with Adamine.

Catori stopped hovering Adamine and flipped her Mohawk out of her eyes. Her purple locks were decorated even more elaborately than usual. She had apparently taken extra care to get her Mohawk to lay obediently down on the side of her head before it became a long blue-purple tail that ran between her shoulder blades. Not only was Catori worried about Adam's health, but she was dressed up. Was she that eager to see them?

The woman tilted her head this way and that before pressing shrugging her shoulders. Those light blue eyes of hers were studying Adam's lower abdomen when she stated, "Oh. Nothing. Win told me that Bix was acting suspicious, and I'm trying to find out what the secret is. For some reason, I can't see your soul. Must be because of your Mate Link with my brother."

Adamine nodded her head slowly. Perhaps, that did make sense. About a year ago when Adamine's soul had almost been devoured by the mage Zeref, Bickslow had wound up putting his soul inside of her because he accidentally touched her Hellhound's Heavenly Fire. Ever since that day, a sliver of green magic had connected the two of their souls together. When Adamine and Bickslow physically sealed the deal on their relationship, the Mate Link, as his Seith Mage family called it, had shielded her soul from everyone's eyes but Bickslow's. According to his parents, it was a spell created long, long ago when Seith Magic was still infantile. It was a protective spell to safeguard the soul of a lover.

Adam didn't exactly understand all the details, but she did know that Bickslow was currently the only one who could see her soul. That and the fact that they could feel each other's emotions through the link. Even be able to level out their magic between each other. If anything the link had made them better fighters. Adam could still take him out in a fight though. A fact she reveled in.

Changing the subject, Adamine asked, "Are you going to be patrolling the grounds for Norman slavers while we're in? Isaac told me about the murders. Urian and I are going to be patrolling for Fairy Tail."

Catori's head lifted up at the mention of Adamine's cousin Prince Urian. "Is he going to be in the games?"

"Urian? Oh, yeah, but he won't be playing for Fairy Tail. He already got Master Makarov to let him play for the Royal Guard."

"Do you think that the old man will let you or Bickslow come to play for Kindred Spirit?"

Adamine wrapped her arm around Catori's shoulder when she heard the man at the docks proclaim that another ship was coming in. As they approached the side of the ship, Adamine could see Makarov scanning the area. He may have looked happy-go-lucky and excited about the prospect of the Winter Grand Magic Games, but he was keeping an eye out for anyone who would desire to harm his children. He may not have been the best of grandfathers, but he was most definitely the best of guild masters. Adamine had long ago sworn that she could follow that man's leadership to the grave. "I'm more than positive that gramps would let you steal one of us. I'm playing second reserve for Fairy Tail. To have two back up members was my idea for these games." Adam leaned in closer with a slick smile creeping up her face. "Even if the master says you can't, I'm sure that I can pull some strings for you. I am still the Princess of Lancet, ya know."

"My brother's dating a princess. When is that going to get through my head?"


	4. Promising Rivalries

**Sooooo... This probably could have been longer, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be longer or not. I hope you don't mind the tragic shortness of this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon, so you can keep the plot fresh in your mind. Again, sorry about the length of the story.**

* * *

Promising Rivalries

As Catori and Adamine sat down with the others in the cable car, the adamantine dragon slayer leaned against her elbows. Her spiky lashed eyes scanned around before she explained, "I heard about the bodies they found in Thor and Lady Sif's fountain. Did the Magician's Alliance fill you in on the details?"

Catori nodded. Not too long before mages were to arrive in Lancet, two dead mages from a guild registered to partake in the games showed up in the capital's fountain. Everyone was assuming it was a threat from Norman Slavers not to hold the games. Well, King Isaac had decided to hold them anyway. It was why security was top notch in the capital at the moment.

For most guilds a member of King Isaac's Royal Guard was playing as bodyguard and escort to the guilds headed up to the top of Mt. Glacia. Those guards were assigned three guilds to look after, and they were assigned to the most popular guilds from Fiore and Lancet. Other guards, lower ranking ones in the Magician's Alliance police force, were escorting and staying in the lodgings of the guilds. The only reason Fairy Tail didn't have a member of the Royal Guard playing escort was because Winry and Catori had signed off to join the Alliance. They were going to guard themselves and Fairy Tail from whoever was murdering and kidnapping mages.

In a time like this protecting Princess Adamine and Prince Urian was vital. If King Isaac didn't have full confidence in their slayer abilities, the Angel/Demon Slayer wouldn't have permitted his half-brother and cousin to be walking around willy-nilly. It was a good thing that Adamine and Urian were two of the scariest royal mages to ever walk the shores of Lancet. They would be safe.

It was the rest of Fairy Tail that Win and Tori had to look out for. "Those bodies are the reasons that none of the popular guilds are staying too close to Thor's Field." Thor's Field was the massive Roman colosseum styled arena that all of the guilds would do battle and certain events inside of.

"Whoever is hunting down mages would be stupid to screw with Fairy Tail," came a deep voice, and Catori glanced over to where Laxus was resting his head against the glass of the cable car. His grey eyes were passive, but he was watching and listening better than anyone in this cable car.

Bickslow beamed with his pearly whites and proclaimed, "I hope they screw with us. My babies could use some target practice before the games! Eh, babies?" The totems around him bobbed cheerfully. They cried, "Target Practice!"

Catori just grinned. In this car was the Raijinshuu, Laxus, Black Pearl, and Princess Adamine. The next car over held the rest of Fairy Tail that had been able to come overseas to Lancet. Due to the long journey, they didn't bring the entire guild. That was why Adamine had given them all diamond lacrima to put up in the guild and watch the games from home in Magnolia.

Because of security measures, everyone had to send in paperwork on themselves and their records of good standing in the guild. It was all a trivial process that King Isaac had been forced to put everyone through, but the small amount of mages that could come from a guild allowed for said guild to pack their strongest members in. Catori was excited to go up against Fairy Tail during the games. She didn't care who she fought. She just hoped she fought one of them.

"Did Isaac tell you which guild Fairy Tail will be bunking with?" Catori wondered to the group she sat with.

Black Pearl stretched her short legs out in the cable car. The Hellhound was currently in her Heaven Soul, a small chibi sized wolf version of an Exceed. "No, but I'm assuming that it's Kindred Spirit. It would make the most sense since you're our escort." Red eyes slid towards Catori to await the woman's answer.

"Nope!" Catori explained. She stretched her own legs out in the car. Leaning back, she added, "Y'all are with Sabertooth." With just that single statement, unanimous groans filled the air of the metal cable car. "What? What'd I say?"

"Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel all in the same building for a week," Evergreen hissed. "We're doomed. That's it. All doomed."

When the group finally got to the top of Mt. Glacia, the sight of a collection of mountaintop lodges nearly had everyone dropping the weight of their bags to the snow. "Now this is what lodging should be," a half-naked Gray intoned from somewhere at the back of the group. Snow was falling all around him. It dusted in his dark black hair, and it laid against his uncovered skin like the sky was trying to give him modesty.

"Gray, pants," Cana intoned as she stepped to the front of the group where Catori was leading the way. So far, the trip up here had been beautiful. Thick flakes of snow continuously tumbled down. In the background, Cana could hear snowmobiles running unseen in the Icere mountain range. White powder filled the area around them and covered up any grass that may have wanted to grab the sunlight filtering through puffy masses of ivory clouds.

Tossing an arm around Catori, Cana asked, "So what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?" The blue purse she was carrying hung loosely off her shoulder, and she beamed at Catori with perfect, white teeth.

"Depends on what you're looking for. Draught is on tap. King Isaac made sure to stock the bar with enough rum to keep our princess happy." Catori threw her eyes in the direction of Adamine. The woman gave her a thumbs up of approval. "Also, he has some moonshine that he's been trying to perfect."

Cana's dark brows rose. "Lancet Moonshine? Your king makes it?"

Catori nodded. "Oh, hell, yeah. King Isaac is probably the best brew master we have in Lancet. He bought all the underground distilleries and legalized them. There are a few that still run under the radar because they don't want to pay the liquor tax, but Isaac doesn't prosecute them." Her grin widened when she placed her hands down on a pair of antlers that substituted as door handles. "You'll have to check out the wet bar."

Her hands pulled two, heavy wooden doors decorated in ancient Lancet script, and she revealed a mountaintop paradise. Wood was everywhere on the inside. Exposed wooden beams hung overhead. From the central beam a massive chandelier hung from a golden chain. The lodge had a sharp gable pitch with a spacious loft overhead. An entire wall was built of heavy, grey stone, and centered perfectly within it was a large fireplace.

Warm hues filled the room with an aura of warmth. The flames of the fireplace crackled all around, and beside that fire sat a pool table with members of Sabertooth already playing a game of billiards.

"Lucy!" a voice cried out, and Catori felt wind come off the body of a white haired girl as she flew by.

"Well, look who it is," another voice proclaimed. Catori's eyes were drawn up to a massive male who rivaled even Elfman in size. He was just putting down a microphone on the karaoke machine as he approached the new group.

"So, your guilds already know each other?" Catori wondered to the brunette standing beside her.

"Oh, yeah. We were up against Sabertooth in the last Grand Magic Games." Cana made her way towards the bar. She was fishing around this way and that way before the sight of Prince Urian caught her eyes. She held three glasses up in the air before loosing a whistle to get the man's attention off of Mirajane Strauss. "Oi! Uri, put your bartending skills to good use and show our escort a good time!"

The black headed second-in-command of Lancet raised his hand. "Alright. Alright. I'm on my way. Calm your pretty little self down." He made his way to the wet bar and hastily snatched up ingredients. As soon as his hand touched a quart jar of moonshine, his god slayer ice froze the jar to let the liquid chill in his grasp. He opened up the lid to pour some of the contents into a glass then proceeded to flair his way through making their drinks. "So, Tori, are you going to be on patrol with Adamine tonight?"

Taking a spot at the bar beside her new drinking buddy, Catori paused. "I'm not sure. Winry and I decided that we would take turns on the nights that we patrol. Why do you ask?"

Urian finished shaking a bottle then poured frothy contents inside a glass. Once finished with his concoction, he gave the girls their drinks. "Well, two reasons really. One is that if you drink another one of those, you're going to be too wasted to patrol, and two is that clock behind me says that Adam is going out on patrol in a couple of minutes."

The drink Catori was sipping on moved away from her lips. "But, she just got here. Shouldn't one of the guard patrol?"

Cana leaned back in her barstool. Her drink was already finished, and she was having Urian fix her another. "You should stay around here tonight, Tori. You're our escort. We ought to show you a good time for playing Fairy Tail's bodyguard." Cana leaned in close to add, "Besides, the games start tomorrow, and nothing's better than a pre-game celebration. Also, this shit doesn't give you a hangover!" She reared back to down the drink in about five gulps. Oh, yeah. Tonight Cana planned on getting wasted.

Catori beamed at the beautiful woman beside her. "As amazing as getting _slizzered_ sounds, I should probably patrol with Mina." Tori finished her glass. "You and I can have a drinking competition after I kick Fairy Tail's ass tomorrow. I'll show you who the real champion of the bar is in Lancet." She pulled a new drink to her lips. As soon as she felt the burn of alcohol against her throat, her eyes caught sight of something dark slithering along the floor.

Had Catori not been accustomed to seeing King Isaac's shades—shadow messengers that relayed information throughout the kingdom—before, she may have been disturbed. But, as soon as the shade connected with Adamine's shadow to give her a message, Catori flipped her glass upside down on the bar top.

Snatching her coat back up, she mentioned, "We'll have that drinking competition tomorrow night. Apparently, Isaac wants us to go on patrol right now." Catori offered her hand out to the woman sitting beside her.

Eagerly, Cana took her hand. They locked their grips together, and Cana replied, "Don't be surprised when I drink you under the table."

"I'll be waiting for it."


	5. Pirates

**Boom Shaka Laka! I got my USB stuff recovered. Whoop to the Whoop! Hopefully, I'll be back on track with all my stories. Thank you for the patience, my loves.**

* * *

Pirates

Adamine was on her way out the door when Catori jogged up to the princess and her hellhound companion. Slipping her arms into her leather, bomber jacket, Catori opened the door for Adamine, the Dragon Goddess of Lancet. "You're coming with us? I figured you'd hang back and get party wasted," Adamine commented when brisk air slammed the three females in the face.

"Na," Catori explained. "The Dragon Goddess Alliance decided that since our demi-goddess was in we would take turns looking after her. Tonight's my night because Winry wanted to hang out with Laxus before she had to head to the Kindred Spirit lodge. Well, that and I beat Julian to a pulp when he fought me over the first patrol with you." That guy was probably still limping around the guild.

Much like how Laxus had the Raijinshuu of Freed, Ever, and Bickslow, Princess Adamine had the Dragon Goddess Alliance. It was hilarious to realize that Bickslow's little sisters had wound up in a tribe dedicated to their dragon slayer leader the same as himself, but it was a lovely coincidence nonetheless. Especially since Catori was this group's Bickslow. Winry had Freed's position, and Julian was Evergreen.

There was the sound of wings unfurling, and Catori's baby blues looked at the crimson eyed hellhound who had just finished shifting into her Mortality Soul. She was like a female Panther Lily just with bat wings, a canine base, and lady parts. The Hellhound stretched her large bat wings and rolled her neck as she mentioned, "Catori skipping out on getting drunk to hang out with their goddess. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is."

Grinning, Catori opened her mouth. Then, she shut it when she acknowledged something. All of the dragon slayers had Exceeds or some form of furry companion. The ones from Sabertooth did. Adamine did. The slayers in Fairy Tail did aside from Laxus. The question was pulled from her lips before she could stop it. In front of the guild, Catori asked, "Mina, why doesn't Laxus have an Exceed or a Hellhound like the other slayers? All of you have companions but him."

Shrugging into her own leather jacket, Adamine blinked a couple of times. Her spiky lashes laid shadows across her cheekbones as she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about? I have Black Pearl. Natsu has Happy. Gajeel and Wendy have Lily and Charla. Laxus has Freed."

There was the sound of something crashing, and Adamine turned her head back to blink at the sight of Freed tossed out in the floor. His mouth was ajar. "I've been reduced to Exceed status," he breathed as Adamine closed the lodge door behind them.

Once the door was solidly shut, Catori could hear waves of laughter coming from the inside. Even as she tried to stifle her own giggling, Catori noted how her goddess wasn't even cracking a smirk like her jet black Hellhound. She had been completely serious!

Not able to hold it in any longer, Catori let loose a laughing snort from her facial region. "You just reduced Freed to Exceed status!" she howled.

Blinking, Adamine tilted her head in confusion. "Well, yes. Freed has all the right attributes. He can grow wings. He has fur when he's in his demon form. He's even loyal to a fault." She cracked a grin in the direction of Black Pearl and her snickers. "Just like my Hellhound."

The crossbow wielding Hellhound snapped her muzzle shut then stuck her tongue out. "Uh-huh. Go ahead and make fun of me. See who saves your ass next time you're stranded in the middle of the deep end of the Fairy Tail pool."

Adamine's eyes got wide at the mention of one of her greatest secrets. Every goddess happened to have a major weakness. Adamine's weakness? Well, that would be open oceans and deep water where she couldn't touch ground. After spending so much of her life being hunted by the original Lancet Navy before Isaac came to power, the princess would often be transported on ships that were blown to bits by the Navy. Adamine had been forced to watch men, women, and children drown while she was the lone survivor. Ever since she was little, Catori's goddess had a fear of deep water.

"You are a cruel and heartless beast. I hope you know that." Adam scrunched her face up in the direction of her companion then looked to where her shadow was impatiently shifting around. That shadow had been the reason the girls had come out here.

According to it, there was an unregistered ship that had docked itself in the port. Adamine had been contacted after the Magician's Alliance leaders went to check it out. Hopefully, there would still be a fight by the time the girls got down there.

Nodding towards the messenger shadow, Adamine released the emerald lacrima that sealed away her dragon attributes—attributes that flaunted the fact that Adamine wasn't a normal dragon slayer. With the mere command of "Chakra Release: Heart" two massive wings coated over in scales feathered like angel wings shot from twin pleats strategically placed for said appendages. With their appearance came the removal of a large emerald lacrima that sealed her inner dragon away.

"It'll be quicker if we fly. Black Pearl, could you carry her?"

Snickering Catori leaped to the nodding Hellhound. She wrapped her arm around Black Pearl's shoulder to throw her legs up into the beast's arms. Once she was situated Princess Style in the Hellhound's arms, Catori batted her eyelashes. "My, Black Pearl, you're so strong!" she cooed.

The Hellhound spread her bat wings wide. As soon as she and her master were up amidst the snow fall, she cried, "Oh, Tori, look at all the tress I could impale you on!"

Hand shooting to cover her stomach, Tori hissed, "Point made."

Instead of answering, Black Pearl just grinned into the snow that fell all around them.

It'd been so long since the last time Tori had gotten to hang out with her master. Adamine Terra had been the big sister that the Polterom Twins had never had. One day Bickslow had come running into the guild with a strange girl trailing after him, and ever since that day the twins had viewed Adamine as their big sister.

For two years Catori and Winry had gotten to fight alongside big brother Bickslow and big sister Mina in the name of Kindred Spirit. Until the faithful day that had gotten Catori and Winry taken in by a slave trader, Tori and Win had been positive that they would forever be under the wings of their hopeful sister-in-law and their big brother. It was always in the most destructive of ways that a Lancet child lost his or her innocence. Adamine had lost hers at five years old when she'd been kidnapped. The Polterom Twins had been twelve years old. Unlike their big brother who'd gotten to go out on jobs with their father, the twins had to stay back at the guild. Catori had no clue when Bickslow stopped being a kid anymore.

Leaning her head back in Black Pearl's arms, Catori could feel her mind being pulled backwards to the day that Kindred Spirit had been destroyed by a group of mages that used to call themselves Exile.

* * *

_Twelve year old Catori and Winry peeked inside of their elder brother's bedroom. Right now, Bickslow had his back turned to them, and the girls got a clear view of the damage Adamine had done to his hair. The two mages had a prank war going on between them. When Bickslow had set up one of his babies to dump a bucket of water on her when she entered the guild, Adam had reciprocated by filling his shampoo bottle with magic glue._

_That glue had resulted in Bickslow shaving off the sides of his head minus two tufts that stuck out on either side of his skull. He'd had to shave off all the jet black locks to leave only the dark blue-purple that was the Polterom trademark._

_All in all Adamine had wound up tipping the scales in their point system. According to their score keepers, Winry and Catori, she got a perfect ten with that prank. And, it had all been Catori's idea. She was mighty proud of herself for inspiring the only woman she looked up to aside from her phantom mother._

_"What is he doing?" Winry whispered at her elder twin's side._

_Pressing her finger to her lips for Win to keep quiet, Catori moved to peer in closer to what Bickslow and one of his babies were up to._

_Bickslow shifted around, and Catori caught sight of a string he was tying to something. Leaning in closer, she tried to get a better look. As soon as she thought she had what he was doing in her sights, one of his totems fired a small blast of energy at her. The mage that the twins didn't think even knew of their presence rose to lean himself on his doorway. "Thought I didn't see ya snoopin', eh?"_

_Lying flat on her back after dodging Bickslow's attack, Catori grumbled, "How did you know we were there?"_

_Instead of answering, Bickslow just thrust his thumb in the direction of his bedroom's mirror. Sure enough, Catori and Win could see their small bodies reflected. Dang it! Catori had made sure that she didn't make a sound. She was the best creep around. There wasn't a window she couldn't peep in, and there wasn't a lock she could jimmy. The fact that she'd gotten out done by a strategically placed mirror was really stupid in her book._

_"You girls seen, Mina?" a seventeen year old Bickslow wondered. Instead of pummeling his little sister, he reached down to hoist the two females up. When they were up, Catori quickly jerked out of her brother's grip whereas Winry continued to hold his hand. The shy one of the Polterom sisters had always loved her big brother. Catori just liked to attack him when he wasn't looking._

_Even though Catori had sworn allegiance to Adamine, she couldn't resist explaining, "Last I saw her, she took her backpack and went to the pond out in the woods." Oh, yeah. Bickslow and Adamine thought they were sneaky, but Catori and Win both knew how they would slip out of the guild to go skinny dipping. The two of them thought that they were keeping the fact that they loved each other on the down low. Tori knew better. She was betting on the getting married someday._

_Even though Catori was a tomboy to a T, there was something remarkably adorable about Bickslow and Adamine being together. They claimed that they didn't like each other. Well, more along the lines that Bickslow claimed he didn't like her, and Adamine just tilted her head in confusion when anyone said she had a crush on Win and Tori's big brother._

_Adamine didn't know anything about dating or crushes or marriage. She had lived in the woods or in caves since she was five years old, and her dragon mother hadn't been able to teach her everything until she'd magically disappeared on day._

_She was completely innocent in matters of the heart, but she was such a bad ass fighter that no one really bothered worrying about it._

_The smile crawling up the side of Bickslow's face had Catori tearing free of her thoughts, and she watched her big brother scoop up his backpack. Whatever he'd been tying earlier got placed inside. "Alright. I'll be back in a second. Okay? Stay here this time. Don't follow me. You got that?" Bickslow raised his hand like he was trying to get a dog to stay._

_Beaming with mischief glittering in her eyes, Catori replied, "Sure, big brother. Me and Winry will stay right here. Won't we, Win?" She cut her eyes to the quiet twin who bobbed her head. Even though Winry was quiet, she was no better than her twin. Both of them were masters at tracking and stalking._

_"I'm serious, Tori. You come after me, and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. You got it?" he threatened, blush inching up his throat. Heh. Heh. Just as Tori assumed. They were going to go sneaking off tonight._

_"Okay. Okay. We won't go outside." She crossed her fingers behind her back. As soon as Bickslow laid his hand down on the door of the hall that separated the guild from the attached housing, she whispered, "Until you leave."_

_He threw the girls one last look of suspicion before turning the door handle. As soon as the handle clicked, their father came bursting into the hall. "Bickslow, Winry, Tori, get down!" their father howled._

_Blue-purple hair flew as Spyro slam tackled his son to the floor. Despite their initial shock, Spyro Polterom forced his daughters to hit the deck by snagging them around the ankles. With two hard tugs, the girls went flying to the hardwood at the same time that a blast of fire roared through the hallway._

_Amidst the roar of the flamethrower, Spyro yelled, "Where is Adamine?" His voice was loud and booming even under these circumstances. There had been no warning to this abrupt blast of crimson, and no one understood what was going on. When Spyro's answer never came, he roared, "Tell me where Adamine is!"_

_"T-the pond!" Bickslow managed to bite out. "The girls told me she went to the pond! What the fuck is going on?"_

_Spyro leaped off his son's broad form as soon as the flames died out. His tan hand stretched the distance to slam the hallway door shut. Hastily, Spyro jerked his son up by the high collar he wore. "No time to explain. Take your sisters and get to the docks."_

_He moved robotically amidst their confusion. A jerky movement here. A cutting of his eyes at his son's defiance. Shoving the heel of his palm against a hidden storage shelf, Spyro yanked a backpack from the revealed shelf. He thrust it at his son's chest._

_"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell that fire was!" Bickslow protested even as he took the bag. He took a step only to be snagged by Spyro._

_Winry and Catori snatched each other's hands up in fear as they watched their big brother be spun around by the arm and slammed into the wall. With Bickslow's arm braced hard against his back, Spyro growled, "Boy, you do as I say, and you don't question a damned word of it. Do you hear me?"_

_The girls shared a glance at the anger in their father's voice. Spyro Polterom was a lighthearted, easy-going guild master and father. He alongside with the phantom of their abducted mother never raised their voices at their children._

_When Bickslow snarled, "I ain't leavin' until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Even with his face slammed into the wainscoting, he was keeping his attitude._

_Spyro leaned into towards his son's head. "Damn it, boy. I ain't got time for this. I didn't wanna scare your sisters, but the damned military found the guild. You gotta get your sisters outta here before they destroy the guild." Spyro was trying to be quiet, but the tension in his voice kept him from keeping his voice down._

_Just as the girl's clenched their hands tighter together, they heard an abrupt scream from outside the hall. There was the sounds of running, screaming, and the twins could smell burning wood. Spyro's attempt to keep the girl's calm was going up in flames at the same speed that the guild seemed to be._

_"Oh, Spyro!" a voice called out from behind the doors. Winry held her sister's hand in an iron hold when someone's loud footsteps slapped against the floors of the guild. "Come out and play. I hear that you're the guild master of this little shit hole. Why don't we see who's the better fighter. The Crimson Phoenix or the Deserter of Exile? Or are you afraid we'll run off with your body like we did with your wife? A pretty thing that woman is."_

_"Oryon," Spyro hissed in reference to the male calling from outside the doors. "Should have known they'd send damned Exile after us." The hold on Bickslow released._

_As soon as Bickslow was flung in the direction of the secret hatch, he barked, "Let me find Adamine first! If those bastards know that she's the princess…"_

_"You. Have. No. Time. I'll find a way to get Adamine on the pirate ships we've hidden at the docks. You have to get Winry and Catori out of here safe. Do you really want to risk your sisters?" Spyro ran his fingers across the skull and crossbones necklace. With just that touch, his Phantom Possession Magic released and showed off the mother that had raised the twins and Bickslow until her kidnapping._

_Vixen Polterom steadied her eyes on the defiant glare of her son. Moving closer, the phantom placed her hands as near to her son's face as she could get without going through him. "Listen to your father, Bickslow," she pronounced slowly as if she was trying to get the words to go through her phantom voice and directly into his soul._

_Teeth gritted, but the girls were scooped up in the arms of their brother. Catori snagged onto his left hand. Win had his right. With both girls on his arm, they charged towards the escape hatch. "You'd better get Adamine on that damned ship tonight!" he roared as he ripped boards up from the floor._

_"I swear to you, Bickslow, that I will find a way to get her on that ship." Spyro summoned magic within his palm. It glowed emerald whereas his phantom wife glowed crimson from a magic all her own. "We'll distract them long enough for you to destroy the escape hatch."_

_"Destroy it!" Catori cried. "You're not coming with us, Vater?" Her frightened voice slipped to call her father by the Old Lancet dialect._

_As Vixen summoned a crimson scythe, she gave her daughter a sad smile. "Tori, make sure that Win doesn't get scared. We'll see you soon."_

_"Mutter! Vater!" Catori screamed. "No! I'm not leaving you!"_

_Bickslow's hand came down on Catori's head, and he shoved his sister through the hole in the floor. Even when she landed amidst the dusty, cobweb infested tunnel, she tried to rip back up towards her parents. "Let me go!" she screamed when Bickslow snagged her by her jacket._

_Bickslow's lips were a firm, flat line. Had Catori not believed her brother to be some kind of super hero, she would have thought that she saw moisture collecting in his crimson eyes. Even so, Catori sunk her nails into his skin. She kicked. She flailed. She screamed. Anything to get back to her mom and dad._

_When her claws cut deep enough to draw blood, Bickslow slammed her up against the wall. His forearm pinned her by the throat, and she felt the jagged rocks of the tunnel stabbing inside of her back. "You aren't the only one who's leaving them, Tori!" he bellowed into her face. "Calm the hell down before you get all of us killed!"_

_Moisture filled her big, round eyes. Catori was confused. She was scared. She was angry. She didn't know what to feel right now. All she knew was that she'd just left her mother and father somewhere the Lancet military was at, and she knew that they likely wouldn't make it out alive. It was all so abrupt. So damned sudden. She was so shaken up inside that she couldn't do much more than slam her teeth down and stare at her brother's angry face in order to keep from crying._

_"But, Mutter… Vater…" She gasped at a sudden intake of breath then her eyes shot to the hole Bickslow had covered up with wooden planks. If they destroyed that exit…_

_"I know," Bickslow admitted. The forearm that held her feet up from the floor loosened, and she felt herself sliding down the rock wall. "Damn it. I know, but if we don't get to the docks, we for sure won't see them again."_

_"And, Adam-Adamine?" Winry piped up with a broken voice. Her nails were digging inside of her brother's palm, and she held onto his arm with her other hand as well._

_Bickslow grabbed Catori up by her wrist then forced the girls to get moving down the dark tunnel. Only magic words along the walls gave them any light, and as soon as Bickslow released the spell to destroy the tunnel, there would be no more light. "We'll see her again, too. I promise you. Just keep quiet, and we'll be safe." His hands reached towards mud on the walls, and he smeared it across his face. "Camouflage yourself. It'll help them from spotting us."_

_With a determined nod Catori set to making a mud mask for herself. It wasn't until she had smeared the smile down her arms that she realized what Bickslow had been doing. Without her even realizing it, his eyes had flared green. Three souls shot out to possess massive stones that were the only things holding up the entrance to the tunnel. With just a simple command, Bickslow had destroyed the only way of escape for their parents, and he'd also just blown out all of the lights in the tunnel. Submerged in complete darkness, Bickslow had just sent the girls on their first trip out of the forests of Wolfrun._

* * *

Catori pulled herself from the past as Adamine's dragon wings laid a shadow across Port Regale. It was funny to think that this port had been the one that just five years ago had been smeared with blood when the Lancet Navy had found the pirate ship Tori and her siblings had been on. That single day Catori had lost everything. Bickslow had gotten sent to Fiore without his sisters. Spyro and Vixen had gotten taken in by the army. Catori had even lost her body that day. If it hadn't been for Winry sending a pirate who'd been searching the seas for refugees, they would have never gotten Catori's body back. That was the bad thing about Forced Possession Magic. You could lose your body because your soul could completely dislocate itself.

Thanks to Adamine, Laxus, Pearl, and the Raijinshuu, Tori had gotten everything back. Spyro was back. Vixen had retrieved her body. Tori had even gotten her big brother back. Now, if this stupid country could screw its head on straight, everything would be fine and dandy. The castle may be in mage hands, but the kingdom was still at war.

Catori grimaced at the thought.

"We've got company," Adamine explained as she readied her wings to descend.

Curious, Catori leaned up in Black Pearl's hold. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the Magician's Alliance getting obliterated by a gang of pirates that had illegally entered the docks. Nice. It looked like Catori was going to get some fighting in after all.

Grinning to herself, Catori asked, "Are we going balls to the wall, or is a sneak attack the way in?" Adamine cast Catori a grin like the answer was obvious. Three sets of fangs flashed in the air as they dropped down into sheer chaos.

Blades slung around. Normans were using anti-magic weapons to keep the port from taking on any serious damage. The uniforms of the Magician's Alliance flashed around in the darkness.

The mages wore close fitting, black ninja styled clothing similar to their leaders—King Isaac's personal assassins Katja and Sven Saab. The Normans sported equally black attire but in a looser fashion since they weren't typically on the front lines. Slung on their hips were the Lancet blades of choice, a scimitar.

When a Magician's Alliance mage fell back in Catori's arms, she roared, "Balls to the wall!"

Adamine flashed her fangs at her comrade then braced for impact when one of the pirates came in to swing a blade at her. She merely grabbed it with a hand coated in diamond to shred it from the male's hands. "If you find the captain, capture him. Remember. We need them alive."

"Understood, my goddess." Catori's eyes flared crimson. She turned towards a woman armed with a blade. In a single second Catori extended her soul out the female. It created a tether between the two of them. A crimson line stretched out between the two of them, and Catori commanded, "Sleep." In a single second the female tumbled to the ground.

Black Pearl grinned at Catori's subtle response to Adamine's No Kill command. The hellhound withdrew an arrow from her quiver. Lining it up, she proclaimed, "Arrows of the Archangels!" Instead of aiming her white flaming arrows at anyone in particular, the hellhound aimed upwards. With the hissing release of her arrow, that single arrow split upon the air to create hundreds of flaming sisters.

The entire ship rained down in white fire as Catori and Adamine maneuvered through the assault. The arrows slammed home against the pirates. They rained down like Heaven's fury, but it wasn't enough.

Catori let her soul charge up in crimson light. "Reaper's Link!" she commanded. Her soul reached out to fire crimson strings invisible to the eyes of anyone other than a Seith Mage. Like attaching strings to a puppet, Catori pulled her soul in tight with the motion of her arms. She controlled the pirates like dolls, forcing them to fight each other, and as soon as metal kissed metal in the dark night, she expanded her soul like a virus within their bodies.

Gripping them tight, Catori wrapped her soul inside the spirits of ten different pirates. She twisted their souls. Her malevolent power wrecked havoc inside of them. She dug through their souls and pulled forth all of their deepest nightmares.

Most Seith Mages were based on mental disorders. They lived their lives believing that they were strange creatures forced to hear the thoughts and torments of an otherworldly being within their soul. Winry's case had been bipolar disorder. She could go from sweet and innocent to malevolent and wicked. Their father was multiple personality disorder. When he absorbed souls, they never stopped thinking. He lived their lives as if they had never died. Catori? Well, she was schizophrenia. She could hear the nightmares of a person. She knew their deepest fears and darkest secrets. Once she'd learned to control her impulses, she became one of the strongest Seith Mages around. Catori could make nightmares come true.

"Soulshredder!" she roared. Ten horrified screams blasted through the air as pirates succumbed to their greatest fears. With one physical movement, Catori shred their souls out of their bodies only to send them diving right back in. The sheer force of their souls reentering their bodies sent all ten victims tumbling to the ground.

Not to be outdone, Adamine let loose a battle cry before delivering an uppercut to one pirate. She grabbed a man around the neck and slammed him down to the deck of the ship. His body bounced back up from the impact. When another pirate came swinging his blade at her, she let him run the sword against her diamond throat.

The man gaped on in horror as his blade did nothing to cut her skin. With a malevolent grin Adamine reached towards the shivering male. "You look like you could go for a swim," she mentioned before tossing the pirate overboard and into the drink around the vessel.

"Captain, we need to fall back!" came the voice of a tall, broad shouldered male. He withdrew a saber and sliced it into the body of someone from the Magician's Alliance. The slow, wet glide of the blade rang in Catori's ears as she turned towards Adamine.

A female with two members of the Magician's Alliance in her arms cried, "Do it now, Clint!"

Catori, Adam, and Black Pearl's heads all ripped to where another dark headed man popped clean out of nowhere. His hands moved from summoned magic, and Adamine caught sight of the direction of said hands.

As soon as the pirate named Clint directed a blast of energy in Adam's direction, the mage dove towards her. Her body slammed Catori down hard on the deck of the ship, and a wave of magic poured over her back. "Glimmer Magic," Adamine snarled against Catori's neck.

The close contact got Catori's skin burning hot. Adamine's arms were around her, and the woman was protecting her in the same way that her father had done so many years ago. She felt like she was revisiting the past because as soon as the blast subsided, Adam hauled Catori up with her.

"They're getting away!" Adamine called out to the remaining members of the Magician's Alliance. Figures that were suddenly cloaked were ditching out into the shadows of Port Regale. Even as the figures dashed away, the spell that Pirate Clint had used had created an illusion in their minds. They didn't acknowledge the mages dipping past them. They didn't even blink when they ran face first into the ship.

"What's wrong with them?" Catori asked, catching her breath as best as she could while running after the pirates.

"Glimmer Magic. It creates a mental illusion. When you're hit by it, you don't acknowledge the objects it supposed to conceal. It can make you see things that aren't there or not see anything at all." Adamine released her dragon wings and dove after one of the mages she'd gotten in her sights. "Let's split up! Black Pearl, hit the right. Tori, go to the—"

Catori dipped beside Adamine's low flying form. Her hand came up, and she blasted a mage flat in the face when the woman thought she could get close to Catori's goddess. "I'm staying right here," Catori explained.

Her legs pumped hard on the cobblestone, and she tried her best to keep up with Adamine's wings. The woman was more soaring close to the streets rather than truly flying. At this speed, they were making easy progress towards a mage running on foot.

From behind the cloaked figure appeared to be female. A dark hood covered her frame, but it flew back to reveal a blood red tank top and shredded, black jeans. For some reason Adamine felt like she'd seen those clothes before. As a matter of fact, she felt like she knew the stature of the female she was chasing.

The female was shorter, but most females were. Adamine was six foot tall and only three inches shorter than Laxus and Bickslow. The top of her head came to the bridge of their noses. But, there was something so familiar in the way the woman moved.

"Get ready," Adamine growled to Catori. A hand snagged the mage up by the belt that encircled her hips. When Catori was braced, she flung Catori straight into the female.

Immediately, Catori sunk her soul inside of the woman. She stabbed the fingers of her soul in deep, but just as she tackled the woman to the ground, she felt resistance. No! There was no way! Catori's eyes shot wide when she took a fist to the mouth. Even so, she didn't let go. Catori clung to the pirate mage like a lemur on a lifeline. When she thrust her soul inside one more time, Catori was pushed so hard out of the woman's body that she went tumbling to the ground. There was no way this chick was already possessed!

Just when the woman tried to get away from Catori, Adamine slam tackled the woman right back down. "Adamine Kiss!" she pronounced then cracked her forehead into the face of the escapist mage.

"Impact Magic: Absorb!" the woman cried from her scarlet mouth. Just as Adamine's forehead was about to rock that woman's world, her impact was completely absorbed. All Mina wound up doing was lightly pressing her forehead to the other woman's. That impact alone was enough to get the cloak to fall from the woman's face.

"Impact Magic," Adamine breathed as Catori attempted to scramble from the force that had her convulsing on the ground. As soon as the cloak fell away, it revealed dark black-purple hair that shimmered in the snowy light. A pair of silver eyes glittered in the reflection of the moon, and Catori heard Adamine stammer, "T-Trace!"

The pirate just gaped up at Adamine. They stared at each other long and hard before a phantom threw Adamine off the pirate named Trace. Catori roared in rage at the phantom only her Seith Mage eyes could see. She thrust her soul out to command her Reaper's Link. As soon as Catori snatched the phantom by the soul, Adamine broke her concentration. Soulshredder was right on the tip of Tori's tongue when her goddess threw her to the ground. "No!" Adamine howled, snapping the link Catori had on the phantom mage.

As Catori gaped at the sudden reaction, she saw Pirate Trace get scooped up by the phantom. Adamine and the pirate stared at each other as Trace was led away and Adam held Catori down from attacking the mage. What the hell?


End file.
